Counter Revolution
Counter Revolution was a heavyweight robot which competed in the 2009 BattleBots Professional Championship. It was a low box-shaped robot armed with two vertically-rotating discs, one on the front and one on the back. This design was intended to counteract one of the biggest problems in vertically-spinning weapons: gyroscopic procession. It did this by having the two discs to counteract the forces, making it incredibly stable. However, it didn't perform well in competition, losing both of its matches at this event. Counter Revolution was chosen to participate in the 2015 BattleBots reboot as an alternate, meaning it would be ready to compete in case one of the selected robots could not. The robot was modified with the increased weight limit, adding an arm which could tip the robot back onto its wheels if it was flipped and new red discs water jet cut out of steel. In order to combat robots armed with flamethrowers, which were now legal, builder Curt Meyers coated the outside armour in a fireproof substance known as in tumescent paint. When beta could not compete due to electrical problems, Counter Revolution was chosen as its replacement. It did very poorly in ABC Season 1, losing in the first round by a devastating knock-out to Season 1 runner-up and Season 2 champion, Tombstone. Curt Meyers (and previous teammate Amy Sun) also built Kill-O-Amp, Jaws of Death and Pokey. Curt applied for Season 2 of the ABC show with an upgraded Counter Revolution, but it was rejected for unknown reasons. Robot History Championship 2009 It lost both its battles against Safety Factor and Stinger: The Killer Bee. RoboGames 2009 Counter Revolutions first match was against the hooked wedge of Yaotl. Once this fight started Yaotl left its starting square, and wedged under Counter Revolution. Despite this promising start, Yaotl then broke down, and Counter Revolution ripped its top armor off. Yaotl was then counted out, securing a quick knockout win for Counter Revolution. Counter Revolutions next opponent was two time Gold Medalist Sewer Snake. This fight started with Counter Revolution spinning its dual flywheels up to speed. Sewer Snake then got in underneath Counter Revolution, and flipped them against the wall. Counter revolution was now stuck on its side, and with no self righting mechanism Counter Revolution was counted out as Sewer Snake did a victory dance. This loss put Counter Revolution in the losers bracket against a heavily damaged VD6. Not much is known of this fight other than Counter Revolution won, and then was faced SJ. This fight started with both bots trying to get position, SJ then got under Counter Revolution from the side, and took it into the rails. This stopped one of Counter Revolutions discs temporarily, but it also sent the section of the rail out of alignment. SJ then slammed into Counter Revolution again before getting under it, and taking it to the rails again. Following this SJ brought its axe down on Counter Revolution, before wedging in underneath again. Following this SJ then popped Counter Revolution into the air. Counter Revolution then landed on SJ's axe, and got stuck on it. This allowed SJ to flip Counter Revolution, and with no way to self right Counter Revolution was quickly counted out, and eliminated from the competition. ABC Season 1 Counter Revolution's sole match in the season was against Tombstone. Both machines spun their weapons up and Counter Revolution approached Tombstone. However, Tombstone struck the front of Counter Revolution, severely damaging the body and removing its drive motors. Tombstone struck Counter Revolution several more times, causing large amounts of damage before landing one last hit that launched Counter Revolution through the air and into the wall. Tombstone was given the victory by knockout. Counter Revolution was not given a wildcard meaning it was eliminated in the early stages of the tournament. RoboGames 2015 Counter Revolutions first match was against Gruff. All that is known about this fight is that Counter Revolution lost by KO, and went to the losers bracket where they faced newcomer FunsDead. The fight started with both bots spinning up to speed, Counter Revolution then hit FunsDeads, and broke half of its spinning bar off. Sensing blood in the water Counter Revolution then came in for another hit, this time sending FunsDead flying. This attack high centered FunsDead on the rails, allowing Counter Revolution to hit FunsDead again. This time mangling its spinner bracket, Counter Revolution then delivered another hit right as FunsDead tapped out. This win meant that Counter Revolutions next opponent was Stephen Felks bar spinner Pump. This fight started with Counter Revolution spinning up, and Pump slamming into it with its wedge. Counter Revolution then tried another attack, but hit Pumps wedge again, however Counter Revolution then got around to the side of Pump and tore a piece off of it. This attack broke Pumps spinner, and allowed Counter Revolution to come in for another attack, tearing more pieces off of Pump. After another hit on the wedge, Counter Revolution then came in and peeled Pumps spinner bracket upward, throwing pieces of it to the arena roof. Counter Revolution then came on the attack again, this time mangling the other side of Pump, and completely ripping off another part of its spinner bracket. The piece that was ripped off of Pump hit the arenas ceiling lights, causing glass to rain down, and Pump tapped out to prevent further damage to their robot. This win put them against Prometheus. This fight started with Prometheus shoving Counter Revolution around, however it was unable to get under Counter Revolution who then used its disc to po the hinged wedges of Prometheus. Counter Revolution then attacked again, sending Prometheus flying, it followed this attack up with another hit that immobilized Prometheus who promptly tapped out. This put them against The Great Pumpkin. This fight from the start pretty much consisted of The Great Pumpkin shoving Counter Revolution around the arena with its wedge. Eventually Counter Revolution did get a good pop in on The Great Pumpkin, however Great Pumpkin got its flamethrower working and torched Counter Revolutions exposed electronics, immobilizing it and eliminating Counter Revolution from the tournament. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 7 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Robogames competitors Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:2009 BattleBots Professional Championship competitors Category:Battlebots ABC Season 1 Robots Category:RoboGames 2009 competitors Category:RoboGames 2015 competitors Category:Robots from California